


Choices

by odalibuc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1st person frisk, Gen, Poetry, but it could also be the player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odalibuc/pseuds/odalibuc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem about choices and the paths they lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> So believe it or not I had to write a poem for my creative writing class. Surprisingly enough, I wrote something about Undertale because I am trash. I didn't even sin or anything.

SAVE CREATED

  


I will have a choice to make  
to fight or to forgive  
when others stand before me  
will I help them learn to live

when I make that simple choice  
will I stay the same  
do my choices really matter  
or is this just a game

when its time to make that choice  
I hope that choose well  
I think that I'll choose mercy  
but for now I cannot tell

  


LOAD SAVE

  


I will have a choice to make  
to fight or to forgive  
when others stand before me  
will I help them learn to live

when I make that simple choice  
will I stay the same  
do my choices really matter  
or is this just a game

when its time to make that choice  
I hope that I forgive  
I hope that I choose mercy  
and together we will live

  


LOAD SAVE

  


I will have a choice to make  
to fight or to forgive  
when others stand before me  
will I help them learn to live

when i make that simple choice  
will I stay the same  
do my choices really matter  
or is this just a game

when its time to make that choice  
I may just choose to fight  
destroy the friendships I have made  
and go into the night

  


RESET


End file.
